


Stay on these Roads

by Kidhuzural



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Fili, Cowboy AU, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wild West AU, character with dementia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidhuzural/pseuds/Kidhuzural
Summary: A foreigner arrives in Fíli's town and there's an instant spark. The next day brings hard truths to both of them.





	Stay on these Roads

**Author's Note:**

> This is an accompanying piece for Vennor's photoset of the Wild West for Durin's Day 2019. I hope you enjoy it, darling!

Fíli had been drinking some ale in the saloon when whispers of a foreigner started going around. He enjoyed the company of the citizen of their little town, and this was a great way to unwind after a busy day helping Thorin make sure the town was in order.

He tried asking around, but the only information he got was that a tall gunman had just arrived in town and was settling in the saloon, but he hadn’t been in the saloon since he arrived. No one knew his name, or whether he was a killer or just carried a gun in case of protection. It was common knowledge in their town that no one needed to go around with guns – fights escalating to gun fighting had them losing many citizens and that wasn’t something they wanted.

Thorin, then, created a rule – not exactly a law, but if someone broke the rule, they’d spend a night in jail – and that made everyone leave their guns at home. The only exception was if the person was a foreigner, which was the case, but since no one else in town had guns on them, they roamed about in fear of this man.

While Fíli thought about how to deal with the situation, the saloon doors opened and a handsome man in a hat entered. Fíli had to give the man a once over because he was drop-dead gorgeous. It was then that Fíli noticed the gun on the man’s waist. So, _this_ was the foreigner everyone was talking about.

The man made his way to the bar and asked for a glass of ale and Fíli, who had been sitting nearby with some acquaintances, stood up and joined him.

“Excuse me.” He said, getting the man’s attention. His features were hard and he looked ready for a fight, so Fíli rose both hands and smiled. “I mean no harm. I just noticed you’re not from around here and wanted to introduce myself. I’m Fíli.” He put a han forward, and the man took it and shook it. A moment later the man smiled – and he had the most beautiful smile that Fíli had ever seen.

“It’s a pleasure meeting you. It’s actually funny, but my name’s Kíli.” He chuckled and Fíli blinked a couple of times before laughing as well, wondering what the odds of this happening were.

“I won’t forget your name, then.” Fíli said, warming up to the guy. “What brings you to the Blue Mountains?” He tried to sound nonchalant, but in truth Fíli wanted to see if this man was a threat to them or not.

“I’m looking for someone.” Kíli said, and his features darkened again.

“Is that why you carry a gun with you?” Kíli frowned at the question and shook his head.

“It’s for protection, in case I stumble with danger on my travels.” Fíli nodded, actually glad to hear that. “Do I make you uncomfortable?” He asked, and Fíli chuckled, shaking his head.

“Nah. It’s just that people around here know better than to walk around with guns. We don’t like fights here.” Kíli nodded in understanding.

“That’s actually very good to hear.” Kíli said with a small smile. “I’ve been to places where people pulled their guns at every opportunity. I’ve become quite attached to my own since then.”

“It makes sense. And you didn’t know how we dealt with things here, so it’s not a problem. Just make sure not to threaten anyone and you’ll be fine.” Kíli’s smile grew.

“Good to know.” They remained in silence for a brief moment, simply enjoying their ale in each other’s company.

“Who are you looking for?” Fíli finally asked when he finished his glass and Kíli turned to look at him.

“I’m looking for Thorin.” Fíli’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “What? Do you know him?”

“I mean, yes.” Fíli said, a little flabbergasted. “He’s the sheriff of this town.” Kíli sighed in relief and smiled once more.

“I’ve been looking for him for years.” Fíli had no idea how anyone would spend years looking for Thorin when the man had been in the Blue Mountains for almost ten years now. “Can you take me to him?” Kíli asked, ready to get up and go meet him.

“Of course!” Kíli didn’t need to be told twice and got to his feet. Fíli did the same, but his hand wrapped around Kíli’s wrist. “Not today, though. It’s late, and nights he spends with his husband. But first thing in the morning I can take you there.” Kíli seemed a little torn, so Fíli added: “You said you’ve been looking for him for years, right?” At Kíli’s nod, Fíli continued. “What’s one more night?” He tried giving a flirtatious smile and one of Kíli’s eyebrows flew up.

“Yeah.” Kíli said, sitting back down beside Fíli. “I guess I can enjoy a restful night by the side of a gorgeous man like you before talking to Thorin. In fact, the topic I’d like to discuss with him is rather… Sensitive. It will be better to talk in the morning.” Fíli smiled happily that not only the man agreed to meet with Thorin on the following morning, but he seemed to be reciprocating his advances.

“Lovely.” Fíli said, smirking.

He night was only young.

The next couple of hours, Fíli continued talking with Kíli – and flirting as well. They didn’t talk much about their lives, but Kíli did recount every place he had visited, telling funny stories and anecdotes about his adventures. Fíli laughed wholeheartedly, and Kíli had the most besotted smile Fíli had ever seen. The patrons in the saloon were relieved to see that this foreigner apparently showed no harm to them, since Fíli was hitting off so well with him.

“Would it be too bold of me to invite you to my room?” Kíli asked, pointing upstairs, to the second level of the saloon, where the rooms were. Fíli chuckled and got closer to him, their noses inches apart.

“Quite the opposite.” Fíli said, and Kíli licked his lower lip.

Fíli paid the owners of the saloon for their drinks, even though Kíli protested, but Fíli convinced him by saying that since he’d be sharing Kíli’s bed for the night, it was only fair to pay for their drinks.

The room was quite small, but the bed was big enough for the two of them – Fíli was quite short, and Kíli was thin enough. Once in door was locked behind them, Fíli pushed Kíli against the wall and kissed him passionately.

It had been a while since he had last lain with someone – he _had_ been quite busy with Thorin as of late, since he was to become the new Sheriff of their town in a few months. Thorin was old, and he wanted nothing more than to spend his days by his husband’s side. Fíli was doing anything in his power to learn everything he could so he wouldn’t let Thorin – and the people of their town – down. So to say that he had some pent up energy was an understatement.

Kíli, however, gave as intensely as he received. Their kiss was hard and demanding, both clinging to the other as if they had been waiting their whole lives for this night. Fíli had his hands on Kíli’s hair, tugging the man down for a better angle. Kíli, on the other hand, had his hands working on opening Fíli’s shirt. Catching up with him, Fíli lowered his hands to take off his clothes – jacket, waistcoat and shirt.

Once shirtless, they put some distance between the two of them to just look at each other. Kíli was gorgeous, by far the best-looking man Fíli had ever seen. And apparently, Kíli felt the same about him, because a moment later Kíli had his mouth attached to his neck, sucking and biting on the skin, hands roaming freely over Fíli’s back and arse. Fíli moaned, closing his eyes and humping forward until his clothed erection was pressed against Kíli’s, causing the taller man to moan as well.

Putting some distance between the two again, they worked on each other’s pants, until they were both naked. They took off their shoes and Kíli finally led Fíli to the mattress. Fíli laid down, and Kíli quickly followed, their rock hard cocks against each other, as they moved their hips leisurely to get some friction. They kissed again, desperately, their bodies touching completely. Fíli had never felt so elated before, and there was something on Kíli that Fíli couldn’t quite put his finger on, but the man seemed as ecstatic as Fíli felt.

“C’mon. The night’s young. We can have another round later.” Fíli said when Kíli finally let go of his mouth to latch onto Fíli’s neck once more. Kíli groaned blissfully.

“Where have you been my whole life?” Kíli asked with a hoarse voice, dripping lust. Fíli felt his chest tighten at the question, wishing, suddenly, that this became more of a one-time thing. Although, realistically, Fíli knew Kíli was a foreigner and would probably leave after speaking with Thorin.

Trying to cheer up, Fíli chuckled and pushed Kíli slightly, just enough to reach into the bedside table’s drawer, where lotion was left by the owners – for cases like this, actually. After Thorin became Sheriff, he suggested this, because he wasn’t the only person who was in a relationship with someone of the same sex. Fíli had never actually used this, as he had never slept with anyone in one of the saloon’s rooms, but he did know of its existence.

“How do you want this?” Fíli asked, because he was a gentleman and wouldn’t go about guessing people’s preferences. Kíli simply smiled lovingly, and Fíli’s heart raced.

“However you’d like.” Kíli said, softly. Fíli could see himself falling for this man, but he knew how unwise it was.

“Fuck me, then.” Fíli’s voice lowered and Kíli’s eyes grew darker with lust and desire. Kíli didn’t need to be told twice. He took the lotion from Fíli and poured some on his hand. Fíli opened his legs promptly, and Kíli bit his lip.

Kíli’s finger was cold on first touch against Fíli’s hole, but he was already expecting it. The finger breached him slowly, but Fíli still had to close his eyes and breathe in order to relax. It didn’t take him much, not when he was so turned on, his cock already leaking pre-cum. Not long after, Kíli added a second finger and started fucking him slowly with them, scissoring to help the muscle get used to the stretch – after all, Kíli’s cock was enormous, and he had to make sure it wouldn’t hurt or be unpleasant for Fíli.

In a few minutes’ time, Fíli was moaning and whimpering, sweat covering his body, his legs shaking from pleasure. Kíli kissed him once more before withdrawing his fingers and pouring more lotion on himself. He readied himself against Fíli’s hole and, slowly, entered him. Fíli held onto Kíli as if his life depended on it, and he moaned quite loudly when Kíli finally bottomed out.

“Does it feel good?” Kíli whispered against his ear, and Fíli shivered before nodding.

“Fuck, yeah. It feels amazing.” And Kíli hadn’t even started fucking him yet. Kíli groaned at the answer. Fíli’s answer seemed to be enough prompting for Kíli to start moving. Slowly at first, but growing faster as Fíli’s moans became more desperate and needy.

Fíli was beyond himself in pleasure, not being able to rationalise, but truth be told, he had never felt this way before. He tried to convince himself that it was due to the long period of time he had been in without having sex, but deep down he knew there was something about Kíli that made it a thousand times more intense.

Meanwhile, Kíli whispered sweet nothings in Fíli’s ears, unfiltered, and even though Fíli wasn’t really paying attention to the words, his voice was enough to drive Fíli insane – and if he had heard what Kíli was saying, he’d probably pass out from excitement and pleasure.

Unfortunately, Fíli was too pent up – and sex was so fucking good – and he came unexpectedly quite earlier than he would. Kíli, however, came a moment later inside of him, biting his neck and marking him.

They were both breathless and Kíli let himself flop to the side once his cock softened enough to go out of Fíli without hurting him. They spent a few minutes in silence, just trying to catch their breath, until Fíli chuckled and turned to look at Kíli.

“We should do this again.” Kíli’s mouth fell open, which made Fíli laugh harder. “Later! Not now.” Kíli took a moment to see if the man was bluffing, but once he realised Fíli was just joking with him, he laughed as well.

“Yeah, let’s get some rest before we do it again.” He agreed, putting a leg over Fíli and pulling him closer. Fíli had to admit that cuddling was a pleasant surprise and he smiled happily, getting more comfortable.

They had sex twice more before the sun came out, and they slept in each other’s arms – covered in each other’s cum and sweat – for two more hours after that before Kíli woke up. He kissed Fíli on the shoulder, and in turn Fíli opened his eyes.

“Morning.” Kíli said with a smile, and Fíli smiled before closing his eyes again.

“Mornin’.” He said, still tired from their late activities.

“When can we go meet with Thorin?” Kíli asked after a couple of minutes of silence, his voice earnest, and Fíli chuckled before opening his eyes again and sitting on the bed.

“We can go now. Depending on the time we can even drop by his house. Bilbo will certainly have breakfast for ten people.” He chuckled, finally getting up and getting dressed. Kíli followed suit, frowning.

“Isn’t it impolite to have breakfast there? He has never met me before.” When Kíli wasn’t looking, Fíli gave him a besotted smile, but a moment later he cleared his throat to answer him.

“They won’t mind, believe me.” Kíli nodded, still a bit worried, Fíli could tell. He saw Kíli taking his pistol, but a second later he put it away, since he knew better than to walk around with a gun. “Shall we?” Kíli nodded and they made their way downstairs. Only the owners were there, cleaning the place, probably to open for the rest of the town.

“Want some breakfast, Fíli?” The man asked, but Fíli shook his head.

“We’ll go eat at Thorin’s.” The man nodded and smiled.

“Tell them to drop by more often. We miss them around here.”

“Will do.” Fíli said, waving, and they finally left.

They walked in silence, enjoying the morning sun, though Fíli could tell Kíli was an anxious mess. Fíli knew better than to ask what he was worried about, mainly when he’d probably find out in a few minutes, but he did want to help the other man feel calmer, so he took Kíli’s hand on his and held it the rest of the way. Fíli noticed the blush on Kíli’s cheeks, but neither of them said anything.

After almost ten minutes, they arrived at a very well-kept house, and Fíli nodded. It didn’t take long for Bilbo to open the door.

“Fíli! What a wonderful surprise!” Bilbo pulled Fíli for a hug before opening further the door. “We just sat for breakfast. Come in.” It was then that Bilbo noticed the other man by the door. “Oh, my.” He said before chuckling. “Excuse my manners. I’m Bilbo Baggins. Welcome to the Blue Mountains. Please come in. Any friend of Fíli’s is a friend of ours.” Kíli was still blushing, but they had stopped holding hands when Bilbo pulled Fíli for a hug.

“Uh. Thanks.” Kíli said a bit awkwardly. “I’m Kíli.” Bilbo’s eyes widened and he chuckled once more.

“Such a coincidence! Not to mention that you look just like my husband did when he was younger.” That somehow made Kíli blush even more, and Fíli was extremely curious to know what was going on.

“Let’s go in? I’m starving.” Bilbo got the hint and ushered them both inside, leading the way to the kitchen. Thorin looked up when he heard footsteps and he arched an eyebrow when he noticed the foreigner.

“Good morning.” He said simply, wanting to ask who the man was, but not wanting to be impolite.

“This is Kíli.” Thorin frowned, but Fíli continued introducing Kíli. “We met yesterday. He came to the Blue Mountains to find you.”

“In that case…” Thorin started, waving a hand in a gesture for them to sit. After they all sat down – and Bilbo started pouring tea for the other two – Thorin asked: “How can I be of assistance?” Kíli looked down for a moment, then at Fíli quickly before looking back at Thorin, determination written on his face.

“I’m Dís’ son.” Thorin’s cup fell from his grasp and his eyes widened. Fíli frowned, unsure of what that meant. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Who’s Dís?” Fíli asked, confusion written on his face. When he turned to Bilbo, he also had a shocked expression, hand covering his mouth.

“Dís is…” Thorin started, still dumbfounded. “She’s my sister.” When Fíli heard that, a chill ran down his spine. “Is she alive?” Kíli nodded.

“She’s sick. Her mind is… Her mind is failing her. That’s why I’ve been travelling by myself. I couldn’t stop looking for you, even after she forgot about you.” Thorin’s eyes filled with tears, but he didn’t let them fall.

“Where is she now?” Thorin finally asked.

“We’ve been rescued by the men of Gondor ten years ago, and we’ve been living there since then. It was when her memory started failing.” Kíli explained.

“What about your father?” Kíli looked at the cup of tea in front of him before answering.

“He died when I was very young. It’s been only my mom and I.” The silence in the kitchen stretched for far too much, but Fíli didn’t dare say anything.

“I’ve looked for her. So many years, and I couldn’t find her. And then…” Thorin looked at Fíli and Fíli felt dread run through his body. “I’m so sorry. To both of you.” Kíli frowned and looked at Fíli, who looked as confused as him. “Fíli, you’re actually Dís’ son.” Fíli felt his heart stop beating, the blood leaving his face. He couldn’t believe his ears. “Erebor was attacked a couple of days after your birth. She couldn’t run away because she had some complications from your birth. She made me run away with you and protect you at all costs. Your father decided to stay with her, he couldn’t leave her. So I took you and fled. I found a safe place for us to stay, but never stayed in the same place for long. And when you were ten, we finally settled here in the Blue Mountains. And then…”

“Then you started looking for her, for them.” Fíli finished for him, and Thorin nodded. “That’s why you’d leave me with Bilbo for long periods of time.” Thorin nodded again.

“I just stopped when my body became too old to keep travelling. By then, I gave up on ever finding her. I honestly thought she had died – or I told myself that so I wouldn’t feel guilty for giving up on her.” Bilbo put a hand on Thorin’s shoulder, and Thorin couldn’t hold back the tears anymore.

The silence continued for a long while. Fíli wanted to run away, pretend he had never heard that he and Kíli were_ brothers_.

“Can you come with me to Gondor?” Kíli asked Thorin, but before he could answer, Fíli spoke before thinking twice.

“We should bring her here. Her family’s here, she should be here with us.” Kíli looked at Fíli for a brief moment before turning his head away.

“I agree with Fíli.” Thorin said. “I’ll go with you to Gondor and we’ll bring her here together.”

“No, you won’t.” Bilbo interrupted, finally speaking. “You’re too old to make such long trips. Let the boys go together.” Bilbo noticed both Kíli and Fíli were about to protest, but he shook his head and spoke. “This is unnegotiable. Fíli can leave his post for a few weeks and he’s young to travel. Thorin isn’t as young anymore.” Bilbo gave Thorin a pointed look and the man deflated.

“Bilbo’s right. I’ll be more of a nuisance if I go than be helpful.” Thorin said, looking to both his nephews. “I’ll lend you a couple of horses. Ask for a chariot to bring her if she can’t get on a horse.” Fíli nodded and stood up.

“I’ll go make my bag.” He didn’t wait for an answer and simply left.

He couldn’t believe Kíli was his brother. They had had sex the night before, and it was the best fucking he had ever had. Not to mention that Fíli had always thought Thorin was his father, instead of his uncle, and he had no idea how to deal with the fact that he had a mother somewhere. His head was filled with intrusive thoughts, but he had to toughen up and go get his mother. She deserved to stay with family – and he was actually curious to meet her.

How would he manage travelling with Kíli after what they had done, though? Even after knowing they were brothers, Fíli was still attracted to Kíli, and he didn’t feel nauseous or grossed out by the memories of that night.

After he made his bag with essentials to last the trip – and a gun and bullets just in case – Fíli was ready to leave. He went back to Thorin’s place to say his goodbyes to his family and to his surprise, Kíli was still in there. Apparently, he spent the morning telling his story for Thorin, who had bloodshot eyes. Fíli felt guilty for being upset with Thorin for lying to him, but he understood Thorin and why he had done what he did.

Kíli gave him an awkward smile when he joined them, but Fíli simply left his bag in the living room and went to help Bilbo with lunch. He wasn’t angry or upset at Kíli, but he still hadn’t figured out how to deal with this whole situation.

When lunch was ready, the four of them ate together, Thorin reminiscing about a time when he was safe and happy, before the invasion of Erebor, and how he and his siblings had been close. There was longing and sadness in his voice, for Frerin had died at the invasion, and Dís had been thought dead after not hearing from her for almost thirty years. That made Fíli determined to bring Dís home. It would be good for all of them.

After lunch, Kíli and Fíli were ready to go. They’d pass the saloon on their way to the road, which meant that they’d make a stop for Kíli to get his things. They started their journey in silence, but when they stopped to rest when night fell, the awkwardness was unbearable. Fíli, however, wouldn’t be the one to talk about their incident. Kíli didn’t have such qualms, though.

“I don’t regret what happened last time.” Kíli said, sitting by the fire, eyes on Fíli. Fíli only looked at him before looking away. He was determined to ignore whatever the other man had to say. “In fact, I don’t care.” At that, Fíli’s eyes widened and he looked at Kíli.

“You don’t care? Are you insane?” Fíli’s voice rose slightly, but he wasn’t angry at Kíli – if anything, he was torn about his own feelings.

“No, I just… We had no idea we were brothers. And we haven’t grown up together, so are we going to start living as brothers? Until today I had no idea I had an older brother, and after last night, I don’t think I’ll be able to see you as anything other than a lover.” Fíli could feel his cheeks burning, but he still shook his head.

“You’re right, we didn’t know better.” Fíli started, and Kíli felt hopeful, but then he continued. “Now we do, and whatever happened yesterday should stay in the past.” Kíli deflated at that, and they remained in silence for a moment.

“I still want you.” Kíli said, seriousness in his voice. A chill ran down Fíli’s spine, but he still avoided Kíli’s stare. “I still want to touch you.” Kíli continued, and Fíli didn’t take his eyes from the fire – which was why he didn’t notice Kíli was getting closer. “I still want to kiss you.” It was when Kíli placed an open-mouthed kiss on his neck that Fíli noticed Kíli’s presence. Fíli should push Kíli away and put an end to this, but the chemistry between them was too strong – and if he was completely honest, he didn’t want this to stop. “I still want to fuck you.” This last sentence was spoken with such desire that Fíli had to purse his lips together in order not to moan out loud.

Kíli sucked at his neck, hand on his thigh, and Fíli closed his eyes and let himself relish the pleasure for just a moment. When Kíli’s hand reached Fíli’s hard cock, Fíli couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed Kíli to the floor and got on top of him, kissing him as if his life depended on it.

The fucking was as intense as the others – if not more – but by the time they finished, Fíli wondered if he had made a mistake. But as he lied next to Kíli, his arms tightly wrapped around him as he snored softly, Fíli couldn’t find the will to stop this – not now at least.

The trip to Gondor took almost a whole month, and by then, they had had sex multiple times. They never talked about their situation after that first night on the road, but Fíli would constantly think whether or not what they were doing was wrong.

When they finally reached Gondor, they didn’t introduce Fíli as Kíli’s brother, as everyone knew Kíli and his mom. Fíli was really anxious of finally meeting Dís, and nothing Kíli said or did helped with his nerves. They arrived at where Dís had been living – alongside some maids who helped take care of the old woman.

“Hello, ma.” Kíli said, sweetness in his voice, and he kissed her on the forehead. The woman looked a little confused before smiling and cupping Kíli’s face.

“Kíli, where have you been?” She asked – and it seemed like a normal thing to ask, but Dís would ask him the same thing even if they had seen each other on the same day.

“I found Thorin.” Kíli answered, and she frowned again. Then, Kíli gave way for Fíli, and when her eyes landed on him, they shone.

“Víli! Where have you been? I’ve missed you.” She had a big smile on her face, and she tugged at Fíli to give him a kiss on the cheek. Fíli blushed, but looked at Kíli curiously.

“Víli’s our dad.” He whispered, so only Fíli could hear. Fíli nodded and looked back at Dís, smiling sadly at her.

“I came to take you home. With Thorin.” Her expression changed again into confusion. “Your brother. Remember him?” She thought really hard before nodding.

“She doesn’t.” Kíli whispered. “Some days she does, others she doesn’t. Some days she doesn’t even remember me.” Fíli was saddened by this, and he took both of Dís’ hands on his and kissed the back of each of them.

“Let’s go home, okay? I’ll take care of you.” At that, she smiled again.

“I know, you always did.” She chuckled. “Can you help me make my bag?”

“I can help you, ma.” Kíli said and Dís beamed at him.

“Oh, the family together again!” She said happily. Both men made her bag as the maids helped her eat and get ready for the road.

The men of Gondor actually lent them more horses and a chariot to take her, so they could arrive faster to the Blue Mountains. Dís might have bad days on the road, so it would be better if they went as fast as possible. One of Dís’ caretakers said she’d go too to help her. She had been taking care of Dís for over five years now, and she was very attached to the old woman. Fíli and Kíli saw no problem with that.

Then the trip back started. It was very tough for Fíli to have finally met his mother after he was born and have her not remember him – some days she thought he was her dead husband, but more often than not she wouldn’t recognise him. Kíli, however, was not always forgotten, but on the days he was, it was because she remembered Thorin and thought he was actually her brother. However, Fíli was still happy for having found her. She was lovely, and even when she had no idea who he was, she always treated him with immense care.

She had, however, some bad days. Sometimes the road was too rough and the chariot shook a lot and she got a little aggressive and would make a fuss to eat or drink water. Her caretaker had the patience of a saint, in Fíli’s eyes, not to mention that she knew exactly what to do to help her calm down. To that, he was greatly thankful to her.

In only two weeks, they managed to arrive at the Blue Mountains, but when they did, their eyes widened.

Many of the houses had been burnt down and there was no sign of living things there. Kíli and Fíli quickly made their way to Thorin’s home, and it was completely destroyed. Panic started growing on them until they heard some whimpering. They found a couple living in a house that hadn’t been so badly damaged, but the woman had a severe burn on one of her legs. The man had a shot wound on his arm, but he was the one taking care of them.

“What happened here?” Fíli asked, and the couple were relieved to see a familiar face.

“We’ve been under attack.” The man said, the woman was still whimpering, probably in a lot of pain. “A lot of us managed to escape, but many others died. We survived simply because we were unconscious when they left. But when we came to, they were already gone.”

“Do you know of Thorin?” Fíli asked anxiously.

“I think I heard Master Bilbo saying something about returning to the Shire. But I’m not sure.” The woman said, and Fíli nodded.

“Come, we’ll help make clean bandages, and then we’ll take the two of you with us.” The couple started crying and thanking them.

Kíli decided to leave first – on foot –, in case there was an ambush. But a couple of hours later, Fíli went as well with the four other people in the chariot. He went as slowly as he could, but soon they caught up with Kíli.

Another two hours went by, and they decided to rest before it got too dark to travel. It would be dangerous otherwise.

The next morning, however, Kíli and Fíli were woken up by some weird noises. They took their pistols and decided to continue their way to the Shire. Nevertheless, before they could go much further, a gang of bandits appeared all around them. They _had_ been ambushed.

Kíli was quick, though, and pulled his gun, shooting one of them in the eye. There was a deafening scream as the man fell, and the others were ready to attack. Kíli and Fíli shot the bandits, but the bandits shot back. They were in disadvantage, only two of them capable of fighting against twenty others.

Kíli was experienced with his pistols, and he was very quick. Fíli was bemused to see Kíli being so good at this, but it did make sense. The man had been travelling by himself for years, and had encountered his fair share of bandits and gunmen – and yet, he had survived.

Fíli was shot on the leg, but he continued shooting to protect his people. Kíli was shot on the shoulder, but he just changed the gun from one hand to the other before shooting as smoothly as he had previously.

When there were only three bandits left, they ran for their lives, knowing they wouldn’t be able to survive if they insisted on the fight.

With the fight over, Fíli fell to the floor, unable to hold his own body up with his leg bleeding effusively. Kíli ran to him.

“Fíli! We’re almost in the Shire.” He said, cutting part of his shirt and tying it around Fíli’s thigh to stop – or diminish – the bleeding. “You’ll be okay.”

Fíli nodded and got into the chariot with Kíli’s help. Half an hour later, he passed out from blood loss.

When Fíli finally woke up again, he was in a warm bed, the smell of baked goods making his stomach rumble. He tried sitting on the bed, but his leg hurt too much and he groaned.

“You’re awake.” A soft voice by his side made him aware that he wasn’t alone. By the side of his bed, Kíli sat on a chair, shoulder tightly bandaged. Memories of what had happened came back to him at once.

“Where are we?” He managed to speak, but his mouth was parched.

“We’re in Bag End. In the Shire.” Kíli said, stroking his forehead and hair, and Fíli closed his eyes to appreciate the moment. “Everyone who escaped the Blue Mountains made their way here. This is Bilbo’s home. Everyone is helping everyone. It’s quite beautiful to see.” He chuckled, but his heart wasn’t in it.

“Where’s Thorin? Ma?” Fíli asked again.

“Thorin is taking care of her. He hasn’t left her side since we arrived.” The smile Fíli loved so much made its appearance on Kíli’s face, and that made Fíli relax instantly. “Also, Bilbo is preparing dinner. I’ll let him know you woke up.” He stood up, but Fíli’s hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Don’t go yet.” Fíli pleaded, tugging Kíli back. Kíli sat once more, but Fíli didn’t let go of his wrist.

“I’m never leaving you.” Kíli’s tone was serious, and Fíli felt his eyes fill with tears. “Why are you crying?” Kíli asked in the softest voice he could muster – he even bent over Fíli to kiss him on the forehead.

“I don’t want to be your brother.” Fíli confessed, and he hoped Kíli understood what he meant. Kíli’s eyes widened, but a moment later he was smiling again, pressing his lips against Fíli’s.

“We might share the same blood, but we’re not brothers.” Kíli kissed Fíli once more on the lips – just a peck, really, but a reassurance Fíli needed, nonetheless. “The rest of the world will just have to deal with that.” Fíli nodded and closed his eyes, feeling sleepy again.

“Don’t leave me.” He managed to say before drifting back to sleep.

“I’d never.” Kíli said, stroking Fíli’s hair lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and a kudo! :)


End file.
